Who Are U MARKCHAN
by aismochi
Summary: Mark adalah Vampire Haechan adalah Manusia bagaimana jika mereka berdua terikat didalam sebuah hubungan?
1. 1

Tring tring

'Silakan datang kembali'

Seorang pria baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko 24 jam dengan menenteng sebuah kantong putih berisi beberapa mie instan

"Ck, menyusahkan saja" gerutu pria itu sambil menendang sebuah batu kerikil

Klang

Batu itu menabrak sebuah tong sampah didepan nya, tanpa memperdulikan suara itu dia langsung berbelok kearah jalan yang lumayan sempit untuk dilewati pengendara

"Semakin hari, kenapa gang ini semakin bau" pria itu terus berjalan tidak terasa saat akan menginjak kan kaki nya suara jeritan seorang perempuan yang tampak kesakitan membuat pria itu membalikan badan nya dan mengikuti suara tersebut

'Hiks kumohon, jangan bunuh aku'

Suara itu semakin dekat saat tubuh pria itu berbelok dia membulatkan mulut nya dengan tangan yang bergemetar dia menjatuhkan plastik di tangan nya hingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik

Pria itu melihat semua nya

Seorang gadis tampak menggenaskan dengan seorang pria asing diatas nya tampak sedang mencabik cabik bagian tubuh atas gadis itu

"K-kau" tubuh pria itu merosot menatap semua adegan menggenaskan didepan nya

'Kau menggangu makan malam ku'

pria asing itu berdiri dari mayat gadis itu dan berjalan mendekati pria yang sedang menangis memeluk kedua lutut nya

"J-jangan siapa pun j-jangan.." isak pria itu

'It's okay babe, you'll be safe with me'

Pria asing itu menarik tekuk pria yang lebih pendek dari nya hingga membuat kedua bola mata itu beradu

Dikecup nya kelopak mata itu pelan menghapus semua jejak air mata yang mengalir kemudian beralih mengecup bibir bewarna merah muda itu

'Tidurlah' bisik pria asing itu

Kemudian semua nya gelap

To Be Continued


	2. 2

"Lee Haechan!! Kenapa kau ada disini heh??" Teriakan itu mengusik tidur pemuda dibawah alam sadar nya

"Eumm" gumam Haechan, dia membuka matanya dan menatap sebuah sepatu pantofel dihadapan nya, sontak Haechan terduduk mendongak melihat siapa yang ada dihadapan nya

"Jung Jaehyun!!, kenapa kau ada disini" ujar Haechan dia melihat kesegala ruangan ini adalah kamar milik nya tetapi kenapa dia tidur di lantai?

"Kau bertanya padaku? Kau pikir aku tau" kata Jaehyun mendelik kesal menatap Haechan

"Ouchh" suara ringisan itu mengundang perhatian Jaehyun kearah Haechan yang sedang memegang bahu kanan nya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaehyun pelan

"Ya.. aku aku pergi ke toilet sebentar" dengan langkah tergesa Haechan memasuki toilet

'Uhh, kenapa sakit sekali disini' Haechan bergumam pelan membuka baju nya dan menatapi setiap inci tubuh nya rahang nya nyaris terjatuh saat melihat tubuh nya penuh dengan bercak kemerahan

Pipi Haechan memerah sempurna kemudian matanya teralih pada sebuah tulisan kecil dibagian pergelangan tangan kiri nya

'lm'

"Lm?? Siapa yang berani menyentuh tubuh ku" Haechan berteriak histeris, membuat Jaehyun yang berada dilantai bawah segera naik mengecek kekamar mandi

"Chan??? Ada apa" ucap Jaehyu diluar pintu, Haechan hanya menatap horror pintu kamar mandi menggambil seragam sekolah nya dan segera keluar

"Tidak apa apa, hanya tidak enak badan saja hyung" Haechan melewati Jaehyun menuju dapur untuk mengambil sepotong roti bakar kesukaan nya

"Aku berangkat hyung"

-wau-

"Ku dengar hari ini akan ada murid baru yang baru saja datang dari Jerman"

"Kudengar juga dia berasal dari keluarga konglomerat"

"Artinya sangat kaya dong???"

Ricuhan kelas membuat konsentrasi seorang pria asal China itu mendecak kesal

"Chan~, mereka sangat berisik sekali" rengek pria china itu

"Aku tau njun, kau pikir aku tidak terganggu" Haechan menatap Renjun, pria china itu dengan tatapan memelas

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pergi ke kantin, menu baru sedang menunggu ku" Renjun berujar sambil memegang perut nya yang sudah berbunyi

Haechan hanya mengikuti Renjun membiarkan pria itu pergi sesuka nya

"Apa kau percaya Vampir?" Renjun berhenti kemudian menatap Haechan yang sedang menunduk memainkan jemari tangan nya

"Kenapa aku harus percaya? Mereka hanya sebuah mitos" kata Renjun menertawakan Haechan

"Benarkah?" Renjun menatap Haechan gemas dia menganggukan kepalanya, menggandeng tangan Haechan dan berjalan lagi

Kantin terasa sangat ramai hari ini bukan karena menu baru tetapi karena dua orang pria yang sedang dikerumunin semua mahasiswa

"Lee Jeno dan Mark Lee" bisik Renjun, ya kedua primadona di sekolah itu memang sangat terkenal sifat mereka sangat tidak ramah

"Aku tau.." lirih Haechan saat kemudian kedua bola mata mereka bertemu membuat Haechan tiba tiba tidak dapat bergerak mata itu seolah mengintimidasi Haechan untuk terus menatap nya, Mark Lee pria itu sangat berbahaya

"Chan??"

"YAK LEE HAECHAN" teriakan Renjun mengangetkan Haechan

"Aku dengar aku dengar" dengus Haechan, dia melihat kearah kerumunan itu lagi dua primadona itu sedang tertawa lepas

"Aku tau mereka tampan, jangan iri" ujar Renjun pelan disebelah Haechan

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak"

TO BE CONTINUED

_jadi gini gaes ini sebenarnya cerita juga ada saya publish di Wattpad silakan dicari dengan user : teddyren_

_karena disitu chapter nya lebih banyak dari ini terimakasih_


End file.
